Drowning
by Daisyangel
Summary: Casefile young women are being shot and drowned in the pool. Can the CSI's solve the case? HC please review.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Drowning

Author: Daish

Rating: k+

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with CSI.

Summary: Young women are being murdered and drowned in the pool. Can the CSI's solve the case?

A/n Please forgive any and all mistakes are mine. This idea has been floating around my head for a while. I hope you all enjoy.

Horatio walked into the break room, giving his team a smile as he headed for the coffee pot. He glanced around when he felt Calleigh's presents beside him.

"Mornin Handsome, Yelina called and she wants to know if we are going to Ray JR's soccer practice?"

"Yes we will how about we go to dinner at The Olive Garden first?" Horatio asked with a smile.

"Sounds good to me," Calleigh said as she leaned up for a quick kiss. Horatio's cell phone rang as he pulled away.

"Caine yes we will be right their," Horatio said as he hung up and turned to his team.

"What is it Horatio?" Ryan asked.

"We have a young woman at the local pool that was shot then tied at the bottom of the pool and drowned. Everyone grab your kits and head out," Horatio instructed as he turned and headed out of the break room.

Horatio walked up to Detective Trip. "Hey Frank, what have we got?"

"Thirty-year-old Cathy Daniels."

"Who called it in?"

"Someone who was walking around the pool cleaning it for the day's rush."

"Thanks Frank," Horatio said as he turned and walked over to Alexx where she was standing at the edge of the pool.

"Hey Horatio, I was just about to climb in. Luckily for me my swim suit was in my car. The kids and I went swimming yesterday." Horatio flashed her a smile as he gently helped her into the pool.

"What about TOD?"

"By her liver temp I would say about four hours, and that is also taking into account that the water would cause the temperature to drop quicker. I think she was killed by the gun shot, but I won't know for sure until I get her back to the lab. Poor baby you didn't imagine that coming to the pool would ever be what ended your life, did you honey?"

"Thanks Alexx, let me know what you find?"

"Of course Horatio," Alexx said as she gave the body haulers the signal to move and help her get the body onto the ground for the CSI's to look at.

"Actually Eric is going to dive under, and collect what evidence he can first," Horatio said with a wave over to Eric who came over in his diving gear.

After several hours of processing they hadn't came up with a lot. Calleigh was able to figure out that the bullet used in the shooting was a .45, but there wasn't a lot of evidence to gather, due to the water.

"I think we found all the evidence we are going to find for now H," Speed said as he walked up to Horatio who was holding his sun glasses in his hand.

"What evidence were you able to get Speed?"

"We were able to get a lot of prints, most of them are partials, but unfortunately there are a lot of people who go to the local pool, so searching through them is going to take forever," Eric said with a groan.

"Nice work you and Speed can start running through the prints, and Ryan can help you when he is done tracking down witnesses."

"Ok sounds good to me Horatio." Horatio gathered his team around him.

"I tell you what. Why don't we go back to CSI and start processing the evidence we have now, ok?" Everyone nodded and walked back to the hummers, and headed back to CSI to start processing the little evidence they had.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/n Ok guys here is the next chapter. I am in a writing mood today so there will be updates on most if not all of my stories. I am sorry if this is not very welll written. I am slightly distracted today, but I felt like reading so enjoy. Please give feedback; it's an addiction of mine.

Once again I do not own anyone associated with CSI Miami

"Hey Alexx, what have we got?" Horatio asked as he walked into the morgue.

"Hey Horatio, she was shot after death. The drowning was the COD. I got some skin and blood from under her finger nails. However, most of the evidence was washed away in the pool."

"Yeah I understand. So you're telling me that the killer just shot her because he wanted to and she was all ready dead?"

"Yes that is what I am telling you. I all ready gave the bullet to Calleigh to process."

"Thank you Alexx," Horatio said as he picked up the samples and walked out of the morgue.

Valera was organizing her work station when Horatio came walking into the lab.

"Hey Horatio, what can I do for you?"

"Hey Maxine, I need you to process these skin and blood samples ASAP."

"Are these from our drowning victim?" Horatio nodded. "Ok I will page you as soon as I have the results," Valera said as she turned and began to process the samples. Horatio had just finished some paper work when he was interrupted by a knock on his door. "Come in."

"Hey Handsome, I have the ballistics report. It was a .45. I ran it through the database, but I didn't get any hits. I'm going to go back to the scene and make sure that the gun isn't their."

"Ok take Delko with you. I think he will enjoy a break from the prints. Have Ryan go and help Speed."

"Ok I'll do that," Calleigh said as she leaned over and gave Horatio a quick kiss. Then she turned and headed out of his office in search of Eric.

"There are way too many prints this is going to take forever to analyze them," Eric complained as he ran another print through AFIS.

"Yeah I know at least Calleigh gets to do something fun."

"Yes and Eric gets to join me. We're going back to the scene to look for the gun. Speed, go find Ryan H wants him to help you with the prints." Speed nodded as he got up and headed off to find Ryan.

"I'll get my kit and change in to my swim trunks, and meet you at the hummer?"

"Sure see you in five?" Calleigh asked flashing Eric a smile.

"Yeah." Eric replied. Calleigh and Eric had been searching for an hour with no luck when Calleigh's cell phone rang.

"Eric, can you get it since I'm not out of the pool yet?"

"Sure," Eric called back as he picked up Calleigh's phone.

"Delko."

"Delko, didn't I call Calleigh's phone?" Horatio asked puzzled.

"Yeah, but she isn't out of the pool yet. We didn't find the gun. We're just about to head back to the lab."

"Actually no don't head back to the lab. Their has been another murder. It's at the Holiday Inn and it looks like the same MO."

"Ok we will be their soon."

"Good the rest of the team are heading over now," Horatio said, as he hung up and walked towards the rest of his team who were waiting at the hummer.

"Cal, c'mon we have another scene at the Holiday Inn and it looks like this one," Eric called as he saw Calleigh walking towards him.

"Ok let's go."

"Ok, I'll drive if that's ok?" Eric asked with a smile. Calleigh just nodded and climbed into the passenger's seat.

Eric and Calleigh were the first ones their since they were the closest.

"Hey Trip, what have we got?" Calleigh asked.

"Hey Cal, Allison Underwood age 33. A couple of teenagers found her. Apparently there is a high school choir convention this week."

"Ok is Alexx here yet?"

"No but she should be here soon," Frank replied, just as Alexx pulled up and climbed out of her car with her bag in hand.

"Hey you to, two of these in one day! I hope this isn't a beginning of a trend." The others agreed. The scene was identical to the first one accept a note that was found. It said Sixteen letters total four have all ready been used. Twelve are left and six more will die.

"What do you suppose that means?" Ryan asked Speed as they read the note. Speed shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm going to show this to Horatio Speed said as he walked over to Horatio with the note in his hand.

"Hey Horatio, what do you suppose this note means?" Horatio took the note and read it.

"Hmm I'm not sure the only thing I can tell is that six more people most likely girls are in danger," Horatio said thoughtfully.

"Yeah me to," Speed said.

"I tell you what. Gather up your evidence and tell everyone to head back to the lab. I want to meet in the lay out room as soon as everyone's evidence is logged in," Horatio said as he slipped on his sun glasses and observed his team hard at work.

Everyone was gathered in the lay out room ready to discuss the case.

"Ok what do we have? We now know that this is a cereal. According to the note six more people are going to die. What evidence did you guys collect?" Horatio asked.

"By the way it looked I'd guess another .45," Calleigh said.

"Unfortunately we didn't get much other evidence. We talked to the kids that found her, but nothing," Speed and Eric added.

"I didn't get anything more out of the witnesses, and the only evidence I collected from both crime scenes was a single black hair that doesn't match to either victim. Unfortunately, there wasn't a skin tag on the first one. I don't know about the second one," Ryan said.

"My initial findings indicate that COD is the same for Allison as well. Both Cathy and she were killed by drowning. The gun shot occurred after death," Alexx concluded.

"Well I tell you what everyone go home. It has been a long day, and we need fresh eyes to look at the evidence," Horatio said. Everyone smiled and got up to go home.

"So are we still on for that dinner and Ray's soccer practice?" Calleigh asked.

"Sure I just have to lock up my office see you at the hummer in a couple of minutes?" Calleigh just leaned in for a very passionate kiss then turned and walked away purposefully wiggling her hips in an extremely enticing manner, causing Horatio to let out a low groan of appreciation.

TBC?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Calleigh gently shook Horatio's shoulder to wake him up. His cell phone was ringing.

"MMM what's the matter, Calleigh?" Horatio asked sleepily as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Your phone's ringing Handsome," Calleigh replied with a smile. Horatio rolled over and grabbed it.

"Caine yes we will be right their."

"What is it Horatio?"

"Another scene it's a double homicide at a neighborhood pool Eric is all ready on the scene."

"I will be ready in ten minutes Calleigh replied as she climbed out of bed and headed for the shower with Horatio following behind her.

"I wish we could have a shower together he whispered huskily in her ear. Calleigh shivered in delight then threw him a glare for tempting her. They were out the door and in the hummer in record time.

"Horatio, Calleigh," Yelina greeted as they walked up.

"Hey Yelina what have we got?" Calleigh asked.

"Same scene as before accept there are two victims. Thirty one year old Leah Quinn and Lisa Umbridge. They are twins and often hung out together their husbands are being contacted right now," Yelina explained as they all walked towards the pool. Alexx explained that the MO was the same for these two victims. Calleigh knelt at the edge of the pool and appeared to be looking intently at something.

"Hey can you hand me those tweezers, Horatio?" Horatio just nodded and handed her the requested object. Calleigh grabbed the piece of paper and placed it into an evidence bag.

"What does it say?" Eric asked as he walked up. Speed and Ryan joined them curious about what Calleigh was holding.

"It says eight letters down eight to go, and I was wrong nine will die. Have fun solving the puzzle."

"I wonder what it means eight letters down eight to go?" Speed asked thoughtfully. Everyone was just as curious as Speed. They continued to process and collected what little bit of evidence they could.

It had been three days since the last scene and everyone was wondering if the killer had given up. Horatio walked into the break room with a smile his team was lounging in different ways. Speed and Eric were playing a videogame and having fun insulting each other. Ryan was reading a book and Calleigh and Alexx were chatting quietly in a corner.

"What's up H?" Eric asked.

"We have two double homicides. Calleigh and Eric you will come with me. Ryan and Tim here's your slip."

"Same as the others?" Ryan asked. Horatio just nodded as they all got up to get their kits and head to their respective scenes.

Horatio and Calleigh were processing the bodies of Emily Evans and Irene Samuels while Eric took photos.

"Got anything Eric?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah can you bring me the powder to do footprints, Cal?"

"Sure here you go," Calleigh replied flashing him a megawatt smile. Just then Horatio's cell phone rang.

"Horatio Caine."

"Hey H It's Speed. There is a note it says that all of the letters were used and that there is one more sweet innocent woman who will lose her life."

"Hmm I just hope that we can discover who that woman is before she dies," Horatio says.

"Alexx says to tell you that she will be at your scene as soon as she is finished processing Gina Nickels and Hollie Emerson."

"Ok do you know if they are related to each other?"

"No just live in the same neighborhood what about you're two?"

"Emily Evans and Irene Samuels are not related as well. Finish processing and then take your evidence in and log it in. After that go home it's been a long day I'll see you tomorrow."

"All right see you then Horatio," Speed said as he hung up and went back to his evidence. Horatio hung up and noticed that Calleigh was rubbing her head and had a pained expression on her face.

"Are you ok, Calleigh?" Horatio asked softly.

"I have a head ache but other than that yeah I guess."

"I tell you what I will catch a ride back with Eric you go ahead and take your evidence back and go home and get some rest, ok sweetheart?"

"Ok thanks Horatio," Calleigh replied as she gave him a quick kiss.

"Maybe try a warm bath?" Horatio suggested.

"Yeah that or a nice relaxing dip in the pool," Calleigh replied.

"Ok but be careful," Horatio replied as he watched Calleigh walk off.

"Hey H where's Cal going?" Eric asked.

"She's not feeling well so she's heading back and I will ride back with you, ok?"

"Sure thing Boss," Eric replied.

Horatio was not surprised to still find his team at the lab when he walked into the labs after calling Calleigh. He was relieved that she had gotten home safely. She had told him that she was going to swim for a bit and he promised to be home as soon as possible. "Hey find anything you guys?"

"Hey H no not really," Speed commented. Eric and Ryan shook their heads in defeat.

"Well go home and get some rest guys," Horatio replied.

"No I want to work on this a bit more," Eric said. Ryan and Speed had identical looks of determination on their faces. Horatio just nodded and walked back up to his office to finish some of the mountain of paper work he had to do.

"Something about these names is bugging me. It's like there is a hidden clue," Speed said thoughtfully.

"A clue what do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah what are you talking about?" Eric asked. Speed got up and began to write all of the names down on the board.

"Well first their was Cathy Daniels, then Allison Underwood, then Leah Quinn, Lisa Umbridge, Emily Evans, Irene Samuels, Gina Nickels, and Hollie Emerson."

"Yeah something seems off," Eric replied, looking at the names thoughtfully.

"Hold on a minute Speed let me see that pen," Ryan asked. Speed nodded and tossed the pen to Ryan. Ryan got up and wrote the females first names in a line then their last names underneath that.

"Hold on a minute I think it spells something," Eric said as he got up and pointed at the names in turn.

"What are you talking about," Speed asked thoughtfully as he stared at Eric with a confused look on his face.

"Cathy starts with a C Allison with an A Leah with an L Lisa with an L Emily with an E Irene with an I Gina with a G and Hollie with an H." Ryan gasped as he saw the pattern.

"Um guys I think I just figured out the final piece of the puzzle," Ryan said softly.

"What is it?" Eric asked. Speed's eyes widened as he to figured out the significance between the letters. He turned to Ryan and saw the same shocked look on his face that he was sure was on his own.

"The names spell out Calleigh Duquesne," Speed explained.

"Oh my god she's the ninth girl!" Eric cried as he jumped up from his seat and ran out of the lay out room with the others on his heels.

Horatio looked up in surprise as the door to his office was flung open so hard that a framed picture of the team fell off of the wall. Horatio looked up at the concerned faces of his team.

"H we have a problem the ninth girl is Calleigh!" Eric said.

"What are you talking about?"

"We all thought that their was something with the names and finally after playing with them for a bit we discovered that they all spell Calleigh Duquesne," Speed added. Horatio reached for his phone and dialed a very familiar number.

"Come on Calleigh please pick up," Horatio begged silently.

"Any answer H?" Ryan asked. Horatio shook his head as he dialed her cell phone.

"No answer at either phone," Horatio said as he jumped up and with the rest of his team ran out of the office, calling to Alexx on the way to get to his and Calleigh's ASAP.

"We have to find her on time," Speed said.

"I will find her if that's the last thing I do," Horatio said fiercely as he got into the hummer, barely giving the rest of the team time to climb in before flooring it and driving out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell praying for the safe return of his girl friend.

TBC?


	4. Chapter 4

A/n Hey everyone I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for the long delay in updating this story. I hade horrible writers block, but luckily I am finally over it. Enjoy, and don't forget to give feedback, please. If you haven't read the first parts of this you can find it on lonely road.

8888888888

Horatio was driving the hummer and pushing it as fast as it would go. Speed, Ryan, and Eric were all hoping and praying they got their in time. Alexx had followed in her own car and Yelina and Trip were right behind them. Horatio slammed the car into park and jumped out before the car had completely shut off with the others on his heels. His heart stopped at the sight of his beloved Calleigh at the bottom of the pool with the perp holding her under. Horatio could see the blood that was spilling into the water. Without a moment's hesitation he and Eric jumped into the pool. The others waited on the side preparing to help in any way they could.

"Release Detective Duquesne," Horatio instructed. The suspect chose to ignore him.

"Let her go or I will shoot," Frank added. The suspect refused to listen. "Ok you've received your last warning Brad nelson," Frank said as he fired off two shots hitting Nelson square in the chest causing him to drop Calleigh who slid completely under water. Eric and Horatio swam quickly over to her and gently lifted her out of the pool praying she would be ok.

8888888888

Horatio looked down at Calleigh and noticed she wasn't breathing. He started to give her CPR. Finally after about five minutes Calleigh began to cough. Horatio gently turned her on her side so she could cough up the water.

"That's it just cough it all up, sweetheart. Your safe," Horatio crooned as Alexx knelt down beside him.

"It hurts…," Calleigh gasped out.

"I know just lie still, sugar. The paramedics will be here soon," Alexx soothed as she applied pressure to the bullet wound. The paramedics arrived ten minutes later and after placing her on a stretcher headed off to the hospital with Horatio by her side. The rest of the team remained to process the scene, but requested to be kept posted.

"I'm just glad she's going to be ok," Speed said. Everyone nodded in agreement as they got to work processing the crime scene grateful it wasn't any worse than it was.

8888888888

Three days later

Calleigh was sitting on the couch with pillows propped behind her back. She smiled around at her friends who were in her and Horatio's living room.

"Do you need anything, Cal?" Eric asked.

"No I'm fine, thanks. I'm just glad you're all here," Calleigh said.

"Well we're glad that you're here too," Ryan said.

"Yes we are," Speed agreed. She had just been released from the hospital that morning and the fatigue was beginning to catch up with her. Calleigh tried to hide a yawn, but was unsuccessful.

"I think we should go and let you get some rest," Alexx said as she gave Calleigh and Horatio each a hug.

"Ok see you guys later," Calleigh called as with Horatio's help she climbed to her feet and headed for their bedroom. Five minutes later Calleigh was tucked into bed with Horatio's arms securely around her.

"I thought I had lost you," Horatio whispered into her hair.

"I know, but you didn't, Handsome. I'm still here," Calleigh said.

"I know, and I love you," Horatio said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you to," Calleigh replied as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"Good night I'll see you in the morning, sweetheart."

"Good night, Horatio," Calleigh mumbled as she let the fatigue take over and she drifted off to sleep grateful that she was still alive.

Finished

A/n I hope yall liked this story, and once again sorry for the long delay in updates.


End file.
